


Mi destino

by Allenwalker249



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Memory Loss, Multi, Time Travel, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: ¿Y que hubiera sucedido si Sasuke llevaba con él a Naruto a la guarida de Orochimaru? ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si Naruto hubiera perdido la memoria? ¿Cómo cambiaría el destino? ¿Por qué Sasuke lo había hecho? La respuesta era clara, pero aun así ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de dar la respuesta. Naruto era su persona preciada, Konoha no era capaz de apreciarle, de exaltarle, Naruto estaría mejor con él. Así, le protegería de todos, y el en cambio obtendría su compañía, ambos estarían juntos después que el cumpliera su anhelada venganza, ese era el destino que el había marcado para ambos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buenoo!  
> este es una historia que estoy escribiendo en colaboración con una de mis primas♥  
> Espero y les guste!

Capítulo Uno.

Sasuke sintió la fatiga recorrer su cuerpo, sus dedos estaban entumecidos, sus ojos ardían, sentía que en cualquier momento su chakra fallaría y él se hundiría en el enorme y profundo rio que estaba bajo él. Su sharingan había cambiado, ahora veía las cosas mucho más claras, ahora todo era distinto. Respiró tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración, trato de convencerse a sí mismo que estaba bien, que el sería el vencedor. Que él no era... que el débil era...

— ¡Sasuke! — El grito de Naruto lo hizo espabilar de su pequeño letargo, el susodicho lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos rojos, dando a entender que el chakra que fluía en su cuerpo era el del zorro de nueve colas, el Kyuubi. — ¡No te dejaré ir!

El de cabellos negros rio irónico al escucharle. Konoha... aquella pequeña aldea, solo le había enseñada técnicas mediocres, no se sentía a gusto con sus antiguos maestros ¡El necesitaba alguien que estuviera a su nivel! Un verdadero maestro ¡Orochimaru le enseñaría el verdadero poder! ¡Le enseñaría el cómo utilizar realmente su chakra! Pero...

— Konoha... — Sasuke ni siquiera sabía porque estaban hablando, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie pues él era el dueño de su propia vida. Sabía que así debería ser, pero... Naruto. El... — Naruto ¡Yo solo quiero matarlo! — Gritó con odio contenido— ¡Sólo eso, nada más!

Naruto tragó ruidoso al escucharle, se sorprendió de que Sasuke le dirigiera la palabra y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó que era para darle una explicación. Sasuke se acercó al rubio y este, a su vez, dio varios pasas atrás, retrocediendo de la fría mirada roja del Uchiha. Creyó que lo atacaría, pero solo estaba ahí de pie, mirándolo.

— ¡Solo eso! — Gritó en busca de desahogo, el Uchiha extendió su mano y tomo al rubio de la muñeca- El chakra del Kyuubi burbujeaba — Sólo eso y, cuando lo haga... cuando cumpla mi propósito... cuando lo mate, regresare.

Aquello hizo que Naruto bajara la guardia, Sasuke se estaba abriendo a él... sus ojos regresaron a su azul cielo habitual. Una sonrisa imperceptible se plantó en el rostro de Sasuke, el chakra del zorro dejo de emanar. El pelinegro reforzo el agarre en la muñeca de Naruto.

— El mató a mi familia. — Le recordó con expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Uzumaki volvió a tragar saliva en un intento de hacer desaparecer aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta. Sasuke le estaba dando sus razones, las cuales siempre había conocido, pero... Le dijo que regresaría ¿Debería creer y dejarle ir? ¿Debía dejarle e incumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura?

—Sasuke, Orochimaru... Él— La fraternidad y el compañerismo que le tenía al Uchiha desde que se conocieron no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, trataba no dejarse llevar por sus emociones en ese momento — No es la persona adecuada, Kakashi- Sensei te enseñará todo lo que...

—¡No lo hará! — Bramó furioso, sus cortas uñas se enterraron en la piel del chicho rubio —No lo hará...

Naruto guardo silencio, sentía todo aquello como algo irreal ¿Realmente ese era Sasuke? ¿El Sasuke que conoció alguna vez? pero... realmente ¿Alguna vez llego a comprender a Sasuke del todo?

Aquello le revolvió el estómago de una manera desagradable, un sabor amargo embargo su boca.

—No puedo dejarte ir.

El agarre que tenía el pelinegro en la muñeca de Naruto tembló 

—Konoha tampoco es adecuada para ti — Exclamó el Uchiha —Ellos siempre verán con odia al Bijū que guardas en tu interior ¡Ellos seguirán despreciándote por eso, no importa cuánto hagas por ellos, Naruto!

— ¡Claro que no! —Naruto trató de romper el agarre de Sasuke pero no lo logró — ¡Yo les demostrare que no es así! ¡De veras! ¡Yo seré el Hokage!

Los labios de Sasuke temblaron, empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Ven conmigo— Alzo su mano libre, Naruto cerró los ojos inconscientemente esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Pero no, Sasuke solo había colocado su mano sobre su mejilla. El sharingan le observaba.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Que había escuchado? Observo los, ahora, oscuros ojos de Sasuke notando que hablaba enserio.

—Ven conmigo— Repitió.

—No... Tú vendrás conmigo, Sasuke.

El mencionado soltó una risilla que podría haber helado la sangre de Naruto, aquello había sonado más al siseo de una serpiente... una muy venenosa y peligrosa. El Uchiha dio media vuelta, sin soltar al rubio, para llevarlo a la fuerza.

—¡Iremos los dos con Orochimaru!

Naruto ahogo un chillido al escucharlo, siento como era arrastrado poco a poco en la dirección equivocada. 

— No. Sasuke, no ¡Sasuke! — Trató de detenerlo, junto chakra en la planta de sus pies para pararlo. Aferrar los pies a la tierra pareció funcionar pues el Uchiha se detuvo y volteó.

—Ven conmigo— Le pidió.

Era débil, si... lo era. Pero no lo mataría. No... jamás le haría algo así a Naruto, era lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo durante su tiempo en la aldea. Él no era Itachi, el no mataría a su mejor amigo para obtener más poder, lo conseguiría por su propia cuenta.

—Ven conmigo, por favor.

La suplica en la voz de Sasuke le dejó mudo, le estaba suplicando...Sasuke el...

—Sasuke yo...

Un golpe seco interrumpió la frase, Naruto se había distraído lo suficiente para que Sasuke lo golpeara en un punto especifico en su cuerpo para dejarlo inconsciente. Antes que el cuerpo de Naruto cayera al suelo, el pelinegro lo sostuvo.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Si... Lo estaba, Itachi tendría que pasar por sobre el para matar a Naruto. No dejaría que nadie lo tocara, nadie.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban cargó a Naruto sobre su espalda, observo con un gesto de indiferencia las figuras talladas en las rocas que se encontraban en el valle del fin, Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju, para luego marcharse con su amigo.

[...]

Orochimaru guardó su asombro al observar a Uchiha Sasuke aparecer frente a él con Uzumaki Naruto sobre su espalda, el portador del Kyuubi.

— Sasuke-Kun— Murmuró el hombre —Bienvenido.

El chico pareció no agradarle aquello.

—Haz traído a Uzumaki Naruto— Menciono ante el silencio del otro —¿Por qué?— Expreso curioso y ansioso de saber a qué se debía.

—Itachi esta tras él, así que... si yo lo tengo. Tendré más oportunidades de topármelo ¿No es así?

El Sannin escuchó la posesividad camuflada por aquella excusa. El asintió, sabiendo que el chico rubio era, al parecer, la única debilidad de Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto era la locura obsesiva del Uchiha. Y el que Naruto estuviera allí, era la prueba de ello. Sabía que Sasuke había prácticamente enloquecido cuando se enteró que Itachi iba tras el chico de ojos azules. Sin duda aquello sería algo interesante.

Uzumaki Naruto, era la única persona preciada que Sasuke tenía en el mundo y sin saber cómo, lo había traído con él, lo había llevado a la boca de la serpiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi primis yubisss por ayudarme ♥

Capítulo Dos.

[Tres años después]

Parecían existir miles de pasillos en aquel lugar subterráneo. Sakura se había cansado de correr en aquel laberintico lugar, no sabía de donde venia, ni mucho menos para donde iba. Había perdido el rastro de Sai y del Capitán Yamato, su compañero y Sensei, respectivamente. La única persona que estaba junto a ella era Kakashi-Sensei.

El sonido de una explosión hizo eco en las paredes rocosas, ambos ninjas se sobresaltaron para luego seguir el sonido. Al ingresar por el callejón, al final del mismo se filtraba la luz del exterior. Sakura, siendo seguida de cerca por Kakashi, corrió velozmente hacia ese lugar. Escuchó pasos distintos a los de Kakashi, al voltear observo que era el Capitán Yamato el que los seguía. Giro su rostro nuevamente hacia la luz.

Sus pulmones ardían y su corazón dolió.

Corrió, corrió y se detuvo al notar que ya estaba afuera. Sakura sintió sus ojos humedecerse, trago ruidoso y observo como Sai se reincorporaba con cuidado mientras miraba un punto fijo, pero ella no planeaba dejarlo tranquilo e impune. A pisotones se dirigió hasta el chico pálido, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, para quedar cara a cara.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — Gritó furiosa mientras tomaba a Sai de la camisa y alzarlo unos cuantos centímetros — ¡¿Que traes entre manos, Sai?! ¡¿Cuantas veces planeas traicionarnos?!

El de piel pálida solo la observaba con sus vacíos ojos negros para luego mirar al frente nuevamente.

—Sakura— Una voz conocida, que estaba a sus espaldas, la llamó. La mencionada pareció petrificarse al escucharle. La chica dio media vuelta y al toparse con el rostro de Sasuke sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad ¿Su vista la estaba engañando? ¿Realmente era...

Si, no había duda. Era él.

—Sasuke...— Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero su voz salió temblorosa al observar la amenazante figura del Uchiha pero, algo llamo su atención, sobre la espalda de Sasuke había alguien más... lo reconoció al instante pues su rubio cabello lo delataba —¿N- Naruto?

El chico de cabello rubio, que parecía estar plácidamente dormido, abrió sus ojos con suavidad. Entre sus labios sobresalía un palillo. Naruto irguió su brazo y con su mano saco el chupetín que saboreaba para ver quien lo había llamado. Su mirada se cruzó con una chica de cabellera rosa.

Su gesto se tornó confundido.

—¿Quién eres tú? — Dijo con pereza mientras la miraba interrogante. Algo dentro de Sakura se rompió.

Kakashi observaba, como siempre, impasible la situación. Sus tres estudiantes estaban reunidos nuevamente, pero, no de la forma esperada. Observo a Sakura quien se había quedado muda, luego a Sasuke que lucía indiferente, igual que siempre, y por último a Naruto.

Su cabello estaba mucho más largo que antes, ahora parecía tenerlo hasta la altura de sus hombros, no llevaba su ropa habitual... su inconfundible traje naranja pues ahora portaba un Kimono azul con pequeñas y delicadas flores blancas y rosas, y alrededor de su cintura portaba un apretado obi rojo.

—Soy yo...— La voz de Sakura sonó llena de tristeza e incredulidad ¿Acaso no la recordaba? ¿Por qué...? Aquello no podía ser cierto ¿Que le había hecho Sasuke? —Soy yo, Sakura.

Naruto frunció el ceño, se separó ligeramente de Sasuke ver mejor a la chica para luego recostarse en el hombro del Uchiha nuevamente, ya aburrido se metió el chupetín en la boca y lo saboreo por unos instantes.

—No te conozco, Sakura ¡De veras! — Le aseguro a la chica de cabello rosado. —Ni a él...— Dijo señalando a Sai con su chupetín. —Ni a él... —Esta vez señalo a Yamato —Ni a él— Y finalmente señalo a Kakashi.

¿Por qué Naruto no les recordaba? ¿Por qué Sasuke le llevaba en su espalda? ¿Porque le había llevado con él? ¿No era que le odiaba? No lo entendía.

—¡Mis dulces! — Naruto se quejó infantilmente al ver sus empaques destruidos — ¡No! ¡Sasuke, ese chico arruino mis dulces! ¡Los arruino, Sasuke!

—No has cambiado nada— Kakashi finalmente habló mientras bajaba su bandana para ocultar su Sharingan —Naruto.

El rubio no entendía ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué sabían su nombre y el de Sasuke?, quiso preguntar y abrió su boca para hacerlo... pero el Uchiha ladeo la vista para verle y, con un gesto serio, callarle. Naruto se refugió de la mirada de Sasuke en el hombro del mismo, se pegó más la espalda del Uchiha a la vez que Sasuke afirmaba el agarre en las piernas de Naruto.

Sasuke miro nuevamente el grupo al cual Naruto y él una vez pertenecieron.

—Ya veo... Así que ese chico es mi remplazo— El Uchiha observo a Sai para luego sonreír de lado con superioridad —Un grupo mediocre reunido frente a mí

—Antes pertenecías a este grupo mediocre, Sasuke —Le recordó Kakashi con un deje burlón —Tú y Naruto.

—¿Yo? — Habló Naruto de repente mirando al hombre de cabello blanco —No recuerdo eso.

— No recuerdas nada— Afirmo Kakashi mientras intercambiaba miradas con el Capitán Yamato. Naruto, al parecer, había sido víctima de un Jutsu desmemoriante —¿Qué hiciste, Sasuke?

—No creo que te deba explicaciones a ti— Respondió el chico de cabello negro.

Naruto suspiro sin entender, el caramelo del chupetín se deshacía en su lengua y empezaba aburrirse nuevamente.

—Te llevaremos a Konoha— Kakashi volvió hablar —A Naruto y a ti. Te has convertido en un ninja perverso, igual que Orochimaru. No puedes permanecer en libertad, te regresaremos a Konoha, bajo las condiciones que sean necesarias.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Konoha?— Repitió Sasuke viéndoles con una expresión vacía — Pues ya me aburrieron.

Naruto se encogió ligeramente, miró a la chica de cabello rosa y trató de recordarla, pero le fue imposible... no la ubicaba en sus memorias, su atención viajo de nuevo a Sasuke al sentir como soltaba una de sus piernas y esta guindaba sin ápices de poseer fuerza. Sabiendo hacia donde iba aquello, el rubio se despegó de la espalda de Sasuke para que este pudiera desenvainar a Kusanagi.

Naruto tragó ruidos mientras lo que quedaba del antiguo equipo 7 se ponían en guardia, expectante a todo.

¿Los mataría?, pensó Naruto.

—S-Sasuke...— Lo llamó dudoso, sintió el chakra del Uchiha emanar, se movió abruptamente cuando Sasuke enterró la espada en el suelo y miro como el mismo alzaba la mano para...

Orochimaru apareció de la nada, sostuvo la mano de Sasuke mientras le miraba a los ojos, Naruto se relajó.

—Yo no usaría ese Jutsu ahora— Siseó el hombro de piel gris— Se más astuto.

—No te metas—La voz de Sasuke sonaba levemente molesta.

Maestro y alumno se batieron en un pequeño duelo de miradas, Orochimaru finalmente soltó la mano de Sasuke, eliminando por completo la tensión del cuerpo del chico rubio, Naruto suspiró. Su cuerpo se pegó de nuevo al de Sasuke, y sus brazos se aferraron a los hombros de Sasuke.

—Oye, oye…—La voz de Kabuto sonaba molesta, de la nada apareció—Te lo diré una vez más, fíjate bien como le hablas a Lord Orochimaru.

Naruto rodó los ojos, observó al chico de lentes y le sacó la lengua. Una mueca infantil pero que era suficiente para hacer enojar, a un más, a Kabuto. 

—Tú también fíjate como le hablas a Sasuke. 

Naruto soltó una risita, Sasuke tenía la mirada fija al frente, entonces lo sintió. Ya se irían… observó a las personas, la chica de ojos verdes le miraba, así que se encogió y pegó su cabeza a la espalda de Sasuke para dejar de verla.

Sintió alivio al creer que nunca más vería esas personas de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Naruto no recuerda nada :S  
> Que sucedera?  
> que le habra dicho sasuke cuando este desperto en la guarida de orochimaru?
> 
> QUE CREEN QUE SUCEDERA?  
> XD nos leemos el domingo con el proximo capitulo♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Yubiss por ayudarme!♥

Capítulo Tres.

Se movían con tanta habilidad y velocidad, surcando los obstáculos, que Naruto sentía el silbido del viento colarse en sus oídos. Nuevamente se preguntó ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Eran de la aldea donde Sasuke y el habían vivido antes? aquel ultimo interrogante resonó en su cabeza pues parecía que era cierto. Quería hablarlo con Sasuke, a solas, pero aun iba a cuestas sobre su espalda... se preguntaba por qué Sasuke no desactivaba el sello que le impedía moverse de la cintura hacia abajo.

Varios minutos atrás pudo moverse, se permitió calentar las piernas, pero cuando esas personas habían aparecido el sello había sido activado nuevamente.

El señor Orochimaru le había dicho que era para que Sasuke sintiera confianza, seguridad ¿Pero por qué? Talvez Sasuke pensó que en algún momento él iba escapar y, si no podía mover las piernas, no podría hacerlo. Pero, aun así, conociendo las razones del Uchiha para mantenerlo inmovilizado, no lo entendía del todo. No entendía porque Sasuke pensaba en eso, se lo había repetido miles de veces.

"Jamás me iría de tu lado. Nunca lo haría"

Naruto hizo un pequeño mohín mientras se mantenía en silencio, enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Quería hablar con Sasuke pero no lo haría mientras estuviera cerca de Kabuto y Orochimaru, ya que ambos solían entrometerse en sus conversaciones. Suspiro, el viento golpeaba con suavidad su rostro, el silbido de la brisa lo arrullaba y comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento.

¿Cuántos kilómetros faltaba para llegar al nuevo escondite?

Cerró sus ojos para luego volverlos abrir de golpe, obligándose a permanecer despierto, observo los árboles mientras Sasuke hacia todo el trabajo. Le hubiera gustado moverse por su mismo, saltar sobre las ramas de los árboles, pero sabía que Sasuke no desactivaría el sello mientras existiera el "peligro"

El rubio soltó un bostezo, se aferró a la espalda de Uchiha y sin más se durmió.

[...]

—¿Sasuke...? — Murmuró Uzumaki al ya poder moverse, Sasuke y el estaban sentados sobre la nueva cama en la que dormirían. Ya habían llegado al escondite, ya estaban a solas finalmente.

—¿Hmm?— Musitó el pelinegro viéndole, el Uchiha estaba afilando aún más a Kusanagi.

Naruto tragó ruidoso mientras se preguntaba de qué forma empezar aquella conversación que, el sentía, tenían pendiente. No quería que Sasuke se enojara, no quería discutir con el... solo sentía curiosidad.

—Konoha... ¿Es allí donde vivíamos?

Sasuke tiró la piedra, con la que afilaba, en una esquina. Guardó la espada dentro de su vaina, no sin antes ver el resplandeciente brillo de su filo, y le miró para responderle.

—Si— Contestó, viendo los ojos azules del contrario —Pero, como ya dije, eso ya no importa. En Konoha no hay cabida para nosotros.

Aquella respuesta le dejo un sin sabor de boca, Konoha... No lograba recodarla, no ubicaba, en su mente, algo que tuviera que ver con el pueblo. No recordaba nada de su vida allí. Sasuke le había dicho que su amnesia fue provocada por un fuerte golpe que se había dado mientras escapaban de la aldea. El no recordar eso le causaba más curiosidad.

¡Quería verlo!, el lugar donde había nacido, recorrer sus calles... comer su comida. Una sonrisa tonta se plantó en el rostro de Naruto al pensar en todos los maravillosos platillos que podría haber en Konoha.

Sasuke observo cada una de las expresiones que se reflejaron en el rostro del chico rubio al escucharle, Sasuke mordió su labio ligeramente, un gesto que solo hacía con Naruto, al verlo sonreír tan bobaliconamente.

—Tu siempre fuiste despreciado y yo nunca sentí que esa aldea fuese un hogar para mí— Continuó el chico de cabello azabache, con la esperanza de que Naruto dejara de hablar de ese pueblucho que no era de su interés —Konoha no es importante para nosotros, Naruto. Lo que pase con ella no es de nuestra incumbencia. 

Naruto se encogió en su lugar. ¿Despreciado?... ¿Despreciado por el Zorro de las nueve colas que vivía en su interior? Kurama, como le había dicho que se llamaba, no le odiaba, ¿Cómo podía odiarlo? Solo era un espíritu que quería libertad, al menos ambos habían logrado superar sus diferencias y ahora eran “amigos”. 

—¿Tu... llegaste a temerme alguna vez? — Preguntó con inseguridad y temor el chico después de un corto periodo de silencio, donde Sasuke lo observaba en silencio —¿T- tenías miedo de mí?

Sasuke soltó una risita y negó, limpio sus manos con un pañuelo que estaba junto a él y luego se movió con suavidad, empujando a Naruto contra el colchón, y él se colocó entre sus piernas.

—¿Miedo? — Susurró en la oreja de Naruto, sus labios acariciaron aquella región, provocando que Naruto se erizara al sentirlo tan cerca— Tú me tenías miedo, Dobe.

Naruto rio al escucharle, sus labios se rozaron, se acariciaron. El rubio empujo ligeramente al Uchiha para poder respirar al sentir como el aire en sus pulmones se agotaba, sentía sus mejillas arder.

—No seas mentiroso, Sasuke.

El mencionado tomo una leve calada de aire, aun sobre Naruto, sus labios se unieron nuevamente. Los dedos del rubio acariciaron el cabello negro de Sasuke, mientras los brazos del mismo lo sostenían fuertemente de la cintura, de un momento a otro las posiciones cambiaron. Naruto estaba sobre el Uchiha y las manos del ultimo lo acariciaban sin pudor, ni vergüenza alguna. Naruto rio con las mejillas sonrojadas al sentir las manos de Sasuke en su trasero.

—Eres un pervertido— Exclamó Naruto, las caricas le provocaban un leve hormigueo en la zona— Un Uchiha pervertido.

Sasuke sonrió ante las palabras del otro, miró los ojos del contrario notándolos brillantes, aquellos ojos azules, llenos de vida, en el que algunas veces se perdía. Sintió como los dedos del rubio acariciaban su cabello para luego posarse en su mejilla, acunándola. El Uchiha observaba al rubio fijamente pensando en lo distinto que se veía a cuando era niño, aun así le gustaba aquella aparecería que tenía.

—¿Q-que pasa? — Preguntó Naruto por la fija mirada de Sasuke.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado notando el nerviosismo del otro.

—Nada— Respondió simplemente.

Naruto suspiro para luego recostarse a un lado de Sasuke y se acurruco en el pecho de este.

—Gracias por no temerme, Sasuke.

El Uchiha observo el techo de color marrón, sin mucho interés.

—Gracias a ti...

Naruto encarnó una ceja— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

Sasuke ladeo la mirada sin responder, su intensa mirada se conectó con la del rubio. Naruto enrojeció.

—Oww, Sasuke— Exclamó burlándose— Eso fue muy tierno de tu...—Naruto chilló al sentir como su oreja era jalada por Sasuke. Rio y palmoteo la mano para luego bajarse de la cama— Eso dolió ¡Teme!—Murmuró— Iré a buscar algo para comer.

Sasuke se colocó de pie para acompañarle, Naruto abrió la puerta y mientras caminaban Sasuke observo el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en la parte trasera del kimono de Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas buenas!
> 
> ¿que tal les ha parecido el fic hasta ahora?
> 
> espero que bien uvu
> 
> y si es asi no duden en dejar su comentarios :D
> 
> PDT: XD Este sasuke... algo posesivo el niño. ¿No?
> 
> PDT2: 7u7 el kimono de naruto tiene el simbolo uchiha. para hacerles una idea de como es exactamente pueden buscar "Kimono Maiko" en google imagenes y notaran como esta vestido naruto uvu.
> 
> sin mas
> 
> ¡BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a mi primis por ayudarme en este capitulo!♥

Capítulo Cuatro.

Sakura cayó de rodillas en el suelo del que seguramente había sido la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto en aquel escondite, el lugar estaba destruido y había un gran boquete en donde se suponía que iba el techo dejando que el azul del cielo los cubriera. Aquel destrozo fue producto de la explosión provocada por Sai, quien se encontraba hablando entre susurros con el Capitán Yamato a unos cuantos pasos.

La de cabello rosado seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. No entendía nada ¿Que planeaba Sasuke? 

—Kakashi-Sensei... ¿Sasuke borró la memoria de Naruto? —Le preguntó a su Sensei, el cual estaba junto a ella observando el lugar donde hace unos instantes se había encontrado a sus alumnos— ¿Por qué Sasuke se llevó a Naruto?, no lo comprendo... Sasuke siempre pareció odiarlo. No entiendo... ¿Porque...?

[...]

Tsunade sintió el alivio esparcirse en su pecho al escuchar a Kakashi narrar todo lo sucedido en la misión de búsqueda. Naruto estaba vivo y eso era suficiente para ella.

—¿Dices que no recuerda nada? — Pregunto la Hokage, en cuanto Kakashi termino de narrar los acontecimientos. El hombre negó— ¿Ni a Sakura?

Kakashi volvió a negar.

—No sé que pudo haberle sucedido, no sé si la amnesia sea por un fuerte golpe que se dio en la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke hace tres años, o porque Orochimaru utilizó algo para borrarle los recuerdos— Suspiro y en la habitación reinó un denso silencio, tanto la Hokage como el Jonin se fundieron en sus propios pensamientos —El... ha crecido, pero tiene la misma actitud infantil.

La rubia sonrió nostálgica.

—Pero... hay algo que me inquieta, Tsunade-sama. Sasuke llevaba a Naruto a cuestas en su espalda, como si... este no pudiera caminar— le explicó— En esta oportunidad no pude averiguar lo suficiente. Uchiha no se movió, su único objetivo en ese momento era asesinarnos de forma rápida, Orochimaru lo detuvo.

Tsunade asintió al escucharle, mordió sus labios ¿Que pretendía Sasuke?

— ¿Crees que quiera beneficiarse del chakra del zorro? — Le preguntó a Kakashi.

—Si así lo quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, Tsunade-Sama. El mantiene a Naruto sano y no parece maltratado en ningún aspecto.

Aquello le causó dolor de cabeza a Tsunade ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Sasuke con Naruto? ¿Por qué le llevaba con él? ¿Porque lo cuidaba?

—Tal vez...

—¿Qué?— Preguntó la mujer al hombre frente de ella.

—Sasuke, aunque no lo demostrara, estimaba mucho a Naruto. Era alguien que sentía la misma soledad que sentía aquí. Huérfanos, sin nada— Kakashi solo exponía lo que él pensaba— Tal vez... Sasuke engaño a Naruto y de algún modo logro llevarlo con él a Orochimaru. Ya sabe, para no perder lo único cercano a él.

Tsunade hubiera reído al escuchar aquello ¿Sentimientos? ¿Lazos? Sasuke no parecía ser un chico de eso.

—Suenas como su estuvieras justificando el secuestro de Naruto— Dijo la mujer con enojo— Sasuke no me importa en lo absoluto, nada más Naruto. Sasuke se marchó de la aldea por su propia cuenta, Naruto no.

—¿Y si Naruto así lo quiso? — Pregunto Kakashi— ¿Y si Naruto se dejó convencer y le siguió?

Tsunade frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios para responder de inmediato.

—Naruto cumple lo que promete y si así hubiera sido no creo que Orochimaru se hubiera tomado la molestia de borrarle la memoria a un chico que le siguió por su voluntad.

Kakashi guardo silencio, hizo una inclinación y se marchó de la oficina de la Hokage.

[...]

Sakura observo el tazón de ramen que había pedido horas después de llegar. Le olió y sabiendo que aquel platillo era el favorito de Naruto, los recuerdos de hace unas horas la inundaron. Su vestimenta tan contraria a la que solía llevar, su, ahora, cabello largo y su cuerpo más crecido... más desarrollado. Parecía alguien diferente.

Naruto se veía relajado sobre la espalda de Sasuke, apretó con fuerza los palillos que reposaban en su mano.

—¿Y bien? — La voz del hombre que atendía la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sakura alzó su rostro y trató de sonreírle— ¿Lo encontraste?

Haruno asintió.

—Si...— Le respondió. Sabía que Teuchi, el dueño de aquel local, estimaba mucho a su amigo, había sido uno de los primeros en mostrar su preocupación ante la desaparición de Naruto hace tres años atrás — Lo encontramos, él está bien. Esta vivo.

Teuchi sonrió.

—¿Esta aquí?

Sakura negó.

—No pudimos traerlo, no nos recuerda — Le comentó— Pero... prometo que lo traeré.

El hombre asintió, entristecido. Miró que la peli rosa no había tocado su tazón de ramen. Y con un gesto paternal le pidió que comiera... al fin y al cabo para ella debía ser peor. Eran amigos de la infancia.

—Vamos, come... un cálido tazón de ramen te hará sentir mejor— Dijo el hombre.

Sakura junto los palillos y sorbio algo de los fideos. Sintió aquel tibio confort de la comida y sonrió un poco.

Comenzó a masticar mientras pensaba todo lo que había sucedió en aquel tiempo. Akatsuki se había hecho presente en la aldea de la Arena, Gaara había sido capaz de convertirse en Kazekage pero... su actitud parecía continuar siendo la misma desde la primera vez que le conoció, lleno de odio. Sabía bien por qué era. El Kazekage estimaba mucho a Naruto. El rubio había hecho cambiar al a aquel chico lleno de odio, pero todo había cambiado drásticamente con la desaparición de Naruto.

Un miembro de Akatsuki había resultado muerto, Gaara lo había destrozado, mientras que el otro había logrado escapar a duras penas.

De pronto aquel confort cálido había desaparecido para dar paso a un gélido sentir de vacío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡espero y les este gustando la historia!  
> besos♥


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO CINCO.**

Las palmas de Naruto se posaron y se presionaron sobre el estómago de Sasuke buscando una forma de sostenerse sin caer. Cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios mientras sentía como las uñas de Sasuke se enterraban en su cadera por la intensidad del momento.

Naruto jadeo, sus labios se abrieron sin poder evitarlo al sentir como Sasuke embestida su interior con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien. La sensación era indescriptible. Sentía que moriría de placer en ese momento.

—Sasuke…—Jadeo, sus piernas se abrieron aún más, sus ojos se enfocaron en la mirada negra mientras se movían contra el miembro que le penetraba. Mientras Sasuke también se movía contra el—Sasuke…. Sasuke.

El pelinegro se detuvo, Naruto jadeo por aquello. Pero Sasuke se acomodó. Quedando sentado y Naruto sobre él. Los delgados labios se posaron sobre los otros. Las piernas de Naruto rodearon la cintura de Sasuke apresándole.

—Sasuke.. —Murmuró Naruto sosteniendo el rostro del más pálido, su frente se juntó con la otra.

El sudor se deslizaba por el rostro del Uchiha. La estrechez de Naruto era algo que le sacaba de quicio cada vez que ambos lo hacían. Sus labios tocaron nuevamente los de Naruto, su lengua acarició la contaría, sus dedos se ciñeron más a la cintura que sostenía y sus movimientos se volvieron más bruscos, fuertes.. Rápidos.

—Sasuke…. —Naruto separo sus labios, para enterrar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del Uchiha.— M-mas…

Trato de aguantar los gemidos al sentir la mano de Sasuke acariciar su miembro. Se correría si seguía sí. Sus uñas rasguñaron la espalda de Sasuke, su sudor, no… el sudor de ambos los bañaban.

—Mirame….—La voz de Sasuke se escuchó como un gruñido. Naruto amaba su rostro, observo los ojos de Sasuke pero estos estaban de color de rojo. Nunca entendería por qué Sasuke le gustaba activar el Sharingan mientras hacían aquello.— Di mi nombre..

Naruto ahogo un grito, al sentir como, como… —Sasuke..

Sus labios se unieron. Sus lengua también. Ambos eran uno. Esa sensación, al estar con él. Naruto, junto a él. De esa forma O sin estarlo. Con besarlo o acariciarlo, era suficiente para calmarle, para no hacerle sentir solo.

—Sasuke... —Susurro de nuevo Naruto, sus dedos acariciaron el cabello negro y largo— Sasuke, te quiero.

Sasuke gruñó, su resistencia acabo al escucharlo. Siempre era débil ante esas palabras. Débil. Ni siquiera sintió el momento en que Naruto se corrió pero a Sasuke solo le bastaba con escucharlo. El sentir su olor… soltó su cadera para esta vez abrasarle, pegarlo aún más… el abrazo fue asfixiante pero a Naruto no le importo.

—Naruto.... —Murmuró Sasuke en voz baja. Tan baja que rubio casi no lo escucho.

Naruto suspiro, se alzó ligeramente sacando el miembro de Sasuke de su interior, luego le empujó pare recostarse junto a él. El chico rubio sentía el líquido cálido salir de su interior. Su cuerpo aun temblaba, sintió como Sasuke le estrechaba. Naruto, cerró sus ojos respirando profundo.

—¿C-cuándo n-nos iremos de aquí?—Pregunto el rubio a su compañero.

—Pronto—Le aseguró, Sasuke mientra los ojos—Pronto nos iremos de aquí.

**[….]**

**_[Una semana después..]_ **

Naruto observó a Sasuke practicar Taijutsu junto a Kabuto y Orochimaru. Sentía calor, el día estaba caluroso, Sasuke esquiva cada uno los golpes y patadas con extrema facilidad.

Tuvo que aguantar una carcajada cuando el cuerpo de Kabuto voló y traspaso varios árboles.

Naruto se recostó el césped y observo el cielo, trato de acomodarse al sentir el grueso nudo del obi tras él. Ayer había práctica todo el día, las técnicas que conocía, Rasengan Multi Clones de sombras. Habia practicado sí, pero no tan intensamente como lo hacía Sasuke.

Naruto, de algún modo habia logrado controlar por completo el chakra del Zorro de las nueve colas sin descontrolarse. Era amable con el demonio que albergaba su interior y por lo que parecía eso hacia cabrear aún más al zorro, Kurama. Si, esa era su nombre. El mismo zorro se habia ofrecido, algo que incluso a Orochimaru le sorprendió.

Sasuke se detuvo, suspendiendo de esa forma el entrenamiento. Kabuto, se marchó junto a Orochimaru dejándole allí sólo con Naruto. —¿Qué tanto ves el cielo?—Pregunto tomando asiento aun lado de él, pero sin recostarse. Sasuke también alzó la vista para observar el infinito cielo.—No hay nada impresionante.

—Me preguntaba…—Dijo Naruto observándolo—¿Qué haremos una vez y nos marchamos de aquí?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. La respuesta era clara—Iré y mataré a Itachi.

Naruto cerró los ojos para luego los abrirlos nuevamente. Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. Itachi, el que había asesinado a su propia familia. Itachi… el hombre que en algún momento intentó asesinarlo, o al menos eso le había dicho Sasuke ¿Tan malo fue? ¿Tan malo es? Itachi era poderoso, había escuchado a Orochimaru hablar de eso, asombrosamente poderoso, monstruosamente increíble.

—¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo?—pregunto el chico de cabello rubio preocupado.

—Vine aquí por eso—Sasuke se recostó a un lado de Naruto, pero esta vez observándolo. Naruto también lo hizo— y antes de matarlo, saber sus razones.

—¿Y después?— Pregunto el portador del zorro.

—¿Después? —La voz de Sasuke se escuchó pensativa—Restaurar el clan.

Naruto observo el cielo—¿Y cómo harás eso?

Sasuke guardo silencio, estiró su mano y toco la mejilla de Naruto para que este la mirara.— Nosotros lo haremos

Naruto río con fuerza al escucharle. La seguridad de Sasuke abrumaba a Naruto, casi creyendo que fuera posible.—¿Nosotros? Somos hombres, Sasuke.

—Lo somos—afirmo nuevamente—Yo me encargare de que eso sea posible.

—¿entonces como pretendes embarazarme, Sasuke?

—¿quieres tener un bebé ahora, Naruto?

El chico se sonrojo al escuchar eso.—Eres un tonto, Sasuke.

Sasuke observo el cielo nuevamente, había encontrado una técnica muy antigua, de un clan en donde todos sus integrantes eran hombres, una técnica lo suficiente elaborada para que Naruto y el…—Tú también lo eres, Usuratonkashi

**[….]**

Iruka observo una de las pocas fotografías que habia compartido con Naruto. Hace tres años había sentido como si su alma le abandonara cuando Kakashi no habría regresado con Naruto.

_“él se lo llevo”_

Le dijo, “Tal vez esté muerto” recordó escuchar a los altos rangos hablarlo. Iruka guardo las fotografías dentro de una de las gavetas que se encontraban su habitación y suspiro. Le había pedido a la Hokage que le incluyera en la próxima misión para el rescate de Naruto.

_“está vivo”_

Le informo su superior, _“está sano, esta fuerte, está bien_ ” repitió. Iruka derramo algunas lágrimas que humedecieron su rostro pero él las seco rápidamente. La primera vez que había sentido ese sentimiento de pérdida había sido cuando sus padres habían fallecido y la segunda y última había sido cuando Naruto había ido tras Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7u7 les gusto el lemmon?  
> espero que si3  
> ¿que sucederá?  
> teorias?
> 
> pdt: esta vez he corregido yo, no soy muy buena. ¡Algún error, lo siento!  
> pdt2: recuerden que el fic no sigue en cierta forma la misma linea que shippuden ocurrirán varios eventos pero otros no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme ♥

**CAPITULO SEIS.**

Tsunade se sentía nerviosa ante la presencia del Kazekage, Gaara escucho el informe con atención. Naruto había sido avistado, vivo. Vivo... Y con Uchiha. Recordó la última vez que lo vio, Naruto se había sentido igual que el al albergar algo de lo que ninguno estaba orgulloso. Había olvidado el odio, y el rencor pero cuando se enteró de lo que ocurrió…

—Iré junto a ustedes a buscarlo, tengo una pista de su actual paradero—Expresó el Kazekage—Akatsuki seguramente está tras su pista, el Portador del zorro de las nueve colas es el más importante para ellos-.

Tsunade le escuchó. —El de una sola cola también lo es, creo que lo mejor es que regrese a su aldea. Uzumaki Naruto es nuestra responsabilidad, no la suya—Comento la mujer viéndole—Aun así agradezco que…-.

—Partiré mañana al amanecer—interrumpió Gaara sin interesarle lo que decía mujer—Buenas noches-.

Tsunade frunció el ceño furioso. — Si es así, un equipo de la Konoha también le acompañara-.

El kazekage se volteó sin asentir y salió de la oficina. Temari y Kankuro se miraron levemente antes de seguirlo. Tsunade suspiro, el ANBU que escuchaba tras la ventana apareció para recibir la orden del Hokage.

—Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee —Murmuró uno tras otro.

El ANBU asintió y desapareció, todos los mencionados irían junto al Kazekage para la recuperación de Uzumaki Naruto.

……

Kabuto observo como Orochimaru vomitaba aquel líquido enrojecido con abundancia, frente a él, aquel cuerpo no duraría mucho, Uchiha Sasuke sería el siguiente cuerpo del Lord, y por lo que parecía no pasaría mucho tiempo para que sucediera.

— ¿Cuánto más cree que soportara con ese cuerpo, Lord Orochimaru? ¿Cree que ya es hora de que tome el cuerpo de Sasuke?-.

Orochimaru limpio la sangre de sus labios reponiéndose de aquel evento, odiaba esas sensaciones.—¿Sasuke?— Repitió el pensándolo. Un idea se había instalado el último mes—El Sharingan es asombroso, Kabuto... Pero…-.

— ¿Pero?—Repitió el joven acomodando sus lentes— ¿Ha pensado en algo distinto?-.

Orochimaru sonrió por la intuición de Kabuto. —Ya no quiero el cuerpo de Sasuke-.

Kabuto guardo silencio. ¿Realmente estaba hablando enserio? La respuesta era obvia ¿Acaso Lord Orochimaru estaba pensando en tomar el cuerpo del portador del zorro? —¿Naruto?-

Orochimaru asintió. —El sharingan es asombroso, pero manejar al zorro de las nueve colas es aún mejor. El poder ilimitado. Una gran masa de chakra infinita sólo para mí—Argumentó extasiado de sólo pensarlo—Uzumaki también es adecuado, ha entrenado y está aún buen nivel, incluso me atrevería decirlo que más alto que el de Sasuke, será más fácil poseerlo que a Sasuke. No sé cómo lo ha logrado, pero el zorro se ha doblegado ante él, manejar una cantidad de chakra a mi antojo será algo sensacional, Ni siquiera el líder akatsuki podría frente a mí-.

Kabuto trago ruidoso.—Lord Orochimaru, si usted hace eso, Sasuke podría…-.

—¿Matarme?—Pregunto con burla.—No creo que Sasuke vaya a dañar el cuerpo de Naruto-.

Kabuto no respondió a eso. Orochimaru estaba mostrando mucha ambición, Sasuke no dejaría que eso ocurriera... Y el realmente no quería estar en ese lugar cuando Orochimaru decidiera poner en marcha aquel plan. Pronto inventaría alguna excusa para irse.

No sería asesinado por Uchiha Sasuke cuando enloqueciera.

**[…]**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron al equipo que se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha, Sakura no había sido capaz de dormir al ser informado de su nueva misión. Irían con Gaara a recuperar a Naruto, al parecer tenía cierta información del paradero en donde se encontraba el nuevo escondite de Orochimaru. Suplicó no llevarse una decepción, quería recuperar a Naruto, quería que regresara con ella a la aldea nuevamente. Quería pedirle perdón, ella había sido la causante de todo aquello, si ella no le hubiera pedido a Naruto que fuera tras Sasuke, Naruto seguramente estaría allí con ella.

El cielo se iluminó y todos comenzaron a movilizarse. Subieron a los árboles desplazándose con más rapidez. Gaara iba de primero, la guarida de Orochimaru no estaba tan lejos de la que habían visitado. Sakura sintió la emoción, sus lágrimas se juntaron y juro nuevamente que traería a Naruto con ella, costará. Lo que costará.

………..

 ** _Dos semana después_**...

Sasuke observo el techo de su habitación mientras escuchaba la lenta respiración de Naruto a su lado, Sasuke ladeo su vista para verlo, Naruto dormía y aprovecharía eso para finalmente acabar con Orochimaru.

Había escuchado su plan, plan... Que no se llevaría a cabo, nadie tocaría a Naruto, nadie. Se colocó de pie y activo el sello para así evitar que Naruto se movilizara. Salió de la habitación y creo una barrera para evitar que alguien o algo entrará, desenvaino su espada y dejó que el chakra fluyera por todo el filo hasta esta se iluminada como un rayo, Sasuke camino por el largo pasillo a suaves pasos para asesinar a Orochimaru.

****************

—Estamos cerca.

El aviso, los coloco en alerta de cualquier ataque, tanto por parte de ellos o del enemigo. Gaara se balanceaba con rapidez sobre los árboles, falta poco, sólo un poco. Y si el informante estaba en lo correcto, Naruto y el traidor de Uchiha estarían... Allí.

—Detecto la presencia de un chakra acercándose a nosotros— Murmuro Neji, el cual activo su Byakugan mientras trataba de buscar la dirección correcta. Volteó a la derecha y todos lo hicieron, desde lo lejos se observó la figura de alguien acercándoseles— Ese es….

—¡SASUKE!—Grito Sakura enojada al reconocerlo. La chica sin poder evitarlo se dejó llevar por sus emociones, impulsada por su chakra casi sobrevoló algunos árboles para acercarse al chico que iba en aquella dirección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una gran pelea en el proximo capitulo  
> ¿quien resultara ganador?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡gracias a yubiss por ayudarme!♥

CAPÍTULO SIETE.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, activó su Sharingan y trató de no ser tan brusco. Naruto estaba tras el recostado en su espalda.

—Oh...es esa chica de nuevo, ¿Sakura?—Murmuró al recordar su nombre.

Sasuke mordió sus labios molestos. Junto sus manos rápidamente y retrocedió ramas atrás.—¡Estilo de fuego, justo bola de fuego!—Gritó interiormente para luego abrir la boca y expulsar una enorme ráfaga circular ardiente.

Sakura la esquivó como pudo, Sasuke trató de cambiar la dirección pero…

—Yo~ Sasuke, Naruto—Kakashi apareció no muy lejos de ellos, Naruto alzó el rostro para observar al hombre— Creo que está vez no podrán escapar.

Sasuke no exclamó nada.

Naruto giró el rostro mientras Sasuke miraba a su nuevo contrincante. La chica de rosa estaba encima de ellos, unas ramas más arriba, tras ellos había un chico de cabello largo, junto a otro de cabello corto. Y… bajo ellos. En el suelo un chico de cabello de rojo, de mirada intensa y asesina. Naruto tragó ruidoso al verle, eran muchos para que Sasuke luchará sólo.

—Estamos rodeados—Murmuró Naruto con algo de temor. —Están en todas partes, Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron con rapidez al escuchar eso analizando la situación. No demostró su cierta inquietud por eso.

—Quita el sello. —Pidió Naruto en voz baja, aun así todos podían escucharle—Quita el sello, Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras Kakashi se preguntaba a qué se refería. Los otros en cambio observaba el cambio físico en Naruto y el vengador.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke juntó sus manos nuevamente. Todos se prepararon aún más, todos guardaron silencio esperando que él chico comenzará la pelea. Sasuke frunció el ceño y gritó.

—¡Kai!

Naruto desapareció de la espalda del pelinegro en sólo un segundo. Neji movió sus ojos con rapidez buscándole pero… —¡Arriba!

—¡Justu multiclones de sombra!—Gritó el chico sobre ellos, ni siquiera Sakura notó a Naruto, el cual se había posado en una de la copa más alta de uno de los árboles.

El sonido de los clones en creación distrajo a la mayoría. Sasuke mordió su dedo para posteriormente pegar la palma sobre la rama de árbol.—¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!

Kakashi y los otros se alejaron. Casi cincuenta de clones de sombra se a balancearon sobre el equipo mientras una enorme serpiente aparecía. Un espeso humo de polvo cubrió el sitio en el que se encontraban, Gaara sobrevoló el lugar gracias a su arena. Quería ver al bastardo que había secuestrado a Naruto sobre la serpiente. Estaba dispuesto a liberar al sukaku para derrotarlo.

Lo mataría.

Sakura se sintió confundida al no poder nada. Sintió una patada en su espalda y volteó, afino su vista, un clon de sombras estaba frente a ella.

—Sakura-Chan—Murmuro el clon del rubio al verle— Eres bastante hermosa ¡De veras! —Exclamo observándole con una sonrisa— es una lástima que no te recuerde ¿éramos amigos?

La chica sonrió al escucharle. Junto chakra en su mano—Lo éramos, Naruto.

Sakura brinco a la rama donde se encontraba y golpeó con fuerza al clon de sombra mandándolo a volar. Este traspaso a varios árboles hasta desaparecer. La nube de polvo estaba desapareciendo.—Te llevaré a casa conmigo.

—¡Woww!—Gritaron varios clones. Los otros estaban en una lucha con con el resto del equipo — ¡Qué fuerza monstruosa!

Sakura sonrió de nuevo.

Kakashi se alzó hasta la copa del árbol más cercano a él, para poder liberarse de aquella nube. Una enorme serpiente de color blanco siseó, Sasuke estaba sobre la cabeza de esta y observaba fijamente a Gaara.

—Sabaku

—Uchiha—Gruño, la arena comenzó a salir de la calabaza hueca que llevaba, creándose tras este una especie de pared lista para tomar cualquier formar— Hoy es un buen día para tu muerte.

Sasuke ni se inmuto al escuchar eso. —No lo creo.

—¡Yamata!—Gritó Sasuke—¡Humo paralizante!—Ordenó, la planta del pie de Sasuke golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la serpiente para que siguiera su orden—¡Humo paralizante!

Yamata gruño, todos la vieron respirar profundo para luego expulsar un espeso humo de color blanco. Sakura gritó a todos para que se alejaran lo más posible de este.

— ¡Si lo hace él también se verá afectado!—Murmuró Sakura sin entender. El humo la cubrió. Sakura trato de contener la respiración mientras trataba de buscar con la mirada a Naruto ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde?

Una esfera de arena cubrió a Gaara para protegerse, Sakura y los otros cayeron presa del efecto de aquel gas, el pelirrojo se alzó aún más con su arena para escapar del humo que se alzaba para tratar de cubrirle, los otros en cambio ya se encontraban inmoviles en el suelo. La esfera se abrió, realizaría su primer ataque pero… cuando vio a uchiha sonreír supo que algo andaba mal.

Sasuke Uchiha desapareció frente a él, aquello cabreó Gaara.

Un clon de sombras. ¡Un maldito clon de sombras!

Trató de sobrevolar la zona para avistar al original pero la serpiente, expulsó nuevamente aquel humo blanquecino en su dirección, esta desapareció y sin poder evitarlo La ráfaga le pegó de lleno sin ser capaz de escapar.

[….]

Naruto y Sasuke se apoyaron sobre las ramas para alejarse con velocidad de aquel lugar, seguramente todos ya se encontraban inmóviles por el humo paralizante. Sasuke se detuvo para asegurarse que nadie les seguía y que el plan habia resultado exitoso.

Naruto le emitió ramas más adelante.

— ¿Lo logramos?—Preguntó el rubio al Uchiha, este saltó hasta la rama en la que encontraba el chico de kimono azul.

—Si—Contestó Sasuke. El plan había resultado perfecto, la nube de humo había sido una buena distracción para que el pudiera crear un clon de sombras y así poder alejarse con Naruto, mientras los clones de este distraída a los otros, pero el humo paralizante había sido finalmente su salvador.

—AHHH.. Que bien—Naruto suspiró con tranquilidad, peinó su cabello hacia atrás pensando seriamente en cortárselo— Aun así no entiendo la insistencia de estos por capturarte y bueno “recuperarme” tu dijiste que nosotros… abandonamos la aldea por voluntad ¿no es así?

—La gente de Konoha es así—Respondió Sasuke al chico— Tu eres el portador del zorro de las Nueves colas, eso es algo que quieren recuperar Naruto. No a ti, no te dejes engañar por las palabras de la gente.

Naruto escuchó la voz del zorro en su mente dándole la razón al Uchiha. El rubio suspiro mientras procesa todo lo que había ocurrido, Sasuke había sido capaz de derrotar a Orochimaru, habían huido de aquel escondite y mientras lo hacían se habían topado con aquel grupo que…

—Vamos—Murmuro Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto. Sasuke se agachó ligeramente.

Naruto observo la espalda de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño al notar lo que pretendía— No me subiré de nuevo en tu espalda Sasuke.

—Sube—Ordenó el Uchiha, sus sharingan se activó.

—Sasuke.. ¡Ya te dije que..!

—Sube, naruto.—La voz de Sasuke cambio bruscamente de tono. El corazón del chico tembló, Naruto mordió sus labios al no estar de acuerdo pero tampoco quería iniciar una pelea con Sasuke en ese momento. Se acercó al chico y se pegó a su espalda. Sasuke deslizó sus brazos con cuidado bajo sus rodillas y le alzo. — ¿Ves? No fue difícil.

Naruto gruño, sobre la espalda del chico.

—Sasuke…Naruto..—Murmuró una voz distinta.

Sasuke se tensó, las aspas de su sharingan comenzaron a girar, reconoció aquella voz que le habia llamado, se volteó y sobre una de las ramas que se encontraba a dos árboles de él estaba uno de sus profesores de la academia Ninja.

—Iruka-Sensei.


	8. Chapter 8

**Algún error sorry ;v;**

*********

—Sasuke…Naruto..—Murmuró una voz distinta.

Sasuke se tensó, las aspas de su sharingan comenzaron a girar, reconociendo aquella voz que le habia llamado, se volteó y sobre una de las ramas que se encontraba a dos árboles de él, uno de sus profesores de la academia Ninja. —Iruka-Sensei.

Iruka les observo, el cambio de estatura era notorio, ya no era un par de niños. Sintió la mirada curiosa de Naruto sobre él, y le sonrió. Su vestimenta le sorprendió, aquel kimono verde y largo obi lo hacían parecer una persona diferente. Se recordó a si mismo que no le recordaba, que no recordaba a nadie. — Si…. —Murmuró el hombre.

Sasuke no logro relajarse, si bien no detectaba otros chakras, aquello podía ser una trampa ¿Qué hacia Iruka-sensei allí? ¿Le estarían usando de carnada? ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Habían más ninjas buscándole?— Sensei—Dijo Sasuke viéndole despectivamente sin dejar descansar su Sharinga—No sé qué hace aquí, pero una lucha conmigo no es lo mejor para usted.

Iruka asintió dándole la razón al chico pelinegro. Naruto aun guardaba silencio. —Tienes razón, Sasuke, tienes razón—Dijo el hombre. Iruka llevo sus manos hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza y deshizo el nudo de su banda, esta cayó al suelo. Llevaba colocado ropa normal, los despectivos ninjas no se encontraban en su vestimenta, Iruka parecía ser solo un viaje más, una persona normal con aquella mochila que llevaba tras el—No estoy aquí para luchar contra ti, Sasuke.

Uchiha enarco una ceja al escucharle—¿No..?—Murmuro desconfiado, observo desde lo alto la banda en el suelo ¿Qué significaba aquello?— ¿Ha que ha venido entonces, Sensei?—le pregunto con paciencia, quería largarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible—el grupo que venía a detenernos ya fue derrotado.

—Yo no estaba incluido en esa misión—Le confeso el peli castaño—vine por mi propia cuenta, ni la Hokage sabe de mi paradero. O bueno, tal vez lo sabrá o ya lo sabe. —Le dijo, Iruka trago ruidoso y le miró fijamente a los ojos, para luego mirar a los azules de Naruto—He venido aquí para….—Iruka no se sentía capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras pero desde hace mucho tiempo atrás habia pensado aquello y justo antes de que Kakashi y los otros partieran de Konoha él lo habia decidido— Quiero unirme a ti, Sasuke. No a tu propósito, ni tus deseos de venganza pero creo que sabes bien el por qué…—Le comento, era consiente que tal vez el chico no le creería y que también de que su vida peligraba pero… no le importaba. El haría lo que fuera para cuidar a Naruto, para mantenerle con bien, para protegerle. 

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente al escucharle— ¿Unírtenos?—repitió el.

—Si—dijo Iruka—No miento, y se puedes confirmar la verdad, Sasuke.

Naruto quería opinar, quería decir algo, quería ser partícipe de la conversación pero ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea de quién era el hombre que se encontraba allí frente a él. Odiaba no recordar nada— ¿Sasuke….?—Murmuro dudoso.

El mencionado entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Naruto sobre su oreja— ¿Por qué abandonarías, Kohona, sensei?—Le pregunto—siempre has sido leal a la aldea, era lo que nos enseñaste desde pequeños...

—Hay cosas más importantes que la aldea, Sasuke—Dijo Iruka mirándole—la familia, los hijos, las personas que son importantes para nosotros, esos lazos que no queremos que desaparezcan.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente todo aquello, guardo silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Analizado las posibilidades, preguntándose una y otra vez si era una trampa, si aquello era algo que….La mirada rojiza del Uchiha cambio bruscamente, sus ojos ahora se encontraban negros, Sasuke hizo el agarre más fuerte en las piernas de Naruto—No intente nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse.

Iruka sonrió, y asintió.

**[….]**

Sakura fue la primera en lograr tomar asiento con gran dificultad, trataba de continuar luchando contra aquel “veneno” paralizador de los cuales todos habían sido víctimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ya habia pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? No podía confirmarlo. Habia sentido aquel lapso de tiempo como una eternidad. Todos allí….tirados, expuestos a cualquier peligro.

La pelirosa con esfuerzo busco en su pequeña mochila trasera, unas cuantas píldoras que le ayudarían con aquel problema. Trago con dificultad y espero que hicieran efecto, no quería malgastar energía esforzándose, observo como Kakashi trataba de sentarse, los otros aún era presa de aquel efecto paralizante.

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, su sangre hervía de la rabia, de la decepción ¡Era una inútil! Se sentía una completa inútil al no haber llegado a nada. Habían fallado de nuevo. Se habia fallado así misma, le habia fallado a Naruto.

Con esfuerzo se colocó de pie, se acercó a los otros y a cada uno les hizo tragar la píldora que les ayudaría a salir rápidamente de aquel estado.

**[….]**

**_Días después…_ **

— ¡SON UNOS INÚTILES! —El grito de Tsunade resonó en la pequeña oficina.

Shizune trago ruidoso y se acercó ligeramente a esta para buscar una forma de calmarla—Tsunade-Sama…

La rubia miro furiosa al grupo, el Kazekage no se encontraba presente, habia regresado a su aldea. — ¡Es un Uchiha! Ustedes deben pensar antes que él, Kakashi… te subestime.

El peli gris suspiro—Es un Uchiha, Tsunade-Sama, pero también es un oponente que desconocemos, no sabemos que Jutsu y que trucos le haya enseñado Orochimaru, con el que nos esquivo fue uno de ellos—Dijo el, se inclinó ligeramente—No volverá a suceder.

Sakura imito a su Sensei, Lee, y Neji hicieron lo mismo.

Tsunade tomo asiento, y mordió sus labios. Su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia—Iruka está desaparecido—Les informo ella—La última vez que se le vio fue minutos después que salieron ustedes, nadie sospecho nada, Iruka siempre….nadie nunca sospecharía de él, no se sabe a donde habrá ido..

Sakura trago ruidoso, llevo su mano hasta su pequeña mochila, en donde guardaba cada una de las cosas que ella pensaba le ayudarían en una misión y saco una banda, colocándola sobre el escritorio de la Hokage—E-encontramos esto cuando regresábamos—Le dijo ella—debe ser de él.

El escritorio se rompió a la mitad con tal solo Tsunade posar su codo sobre este. — ¿Por qué no lo sospeche?—Murmuró ella— ¿Ha ido tras Sasuke?

—Posiblemente—Respondió Kakashi—no podemos confirmarlo pero tal vez se encontraron...

Tsunade llevo la palma de su mano hasta su rostro—Salgan de aquí—pidió.

Rápidamente estos salieron, y una vez y cerraron la puerta se escuchó como los vidrios de la oficina se destrozaban.

**[….]**

Naruto chillo contento una vez e Iruka le paso el tazón plástico de Ramen ya preparado. Sasuke, Naruto y el mayor se encontraban dentro de una pequeña cueva, la noche ya hacia haya afuera y una fogata los curaba de aquel frio que hacía.

—Ramen…—Naruto mastico los fideos y suspiro extasiado—la mejor comida del mundo.

Sasuke bufo al escucharle, aun no habia notado nada extraño en el mayor que les acompañaba, incluso habia sido una buena idea que estuviera ellos. Si bien Iruka no era el mejor a la hora de luchar, era sabio e inteligente, los adultos eran la voz de la sabiduría, recordaba haber escuchado eso de su padre.

—¡Woooow!—Naruto estiro el tazón vacío—Mas...—pidió.

Iruka negó—Te dará dolor de estómago.

—¿Qué? Claro que no….. Por favor sensei…. —Suplico mirándole a los ojos.

Iruka suspiro, alzo la mano y le pego un fuerte coscorrón a Naruto haciéndolo chillar.

—¡Dueleeeee!—Grito el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

Iruka le miro y negó para luego sonreír. Lo habia extrañado demasiado, el ninja miro a Sasuke—¿Falta mucho para llegar en donde se encuentra tu amigo?—Le pregunto.

¿Amigo? Repitió Sasuke en cabeza,—Hnm..Falta poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba muerta.
> 
> Es que andaba de parran….Flojeando u_u
> 
> Andaba descansando, ya saben: v mis antepasados esclavos nunca lograron hacerlo asi que yo descanso en su honor XD OK YAAAA XDDDDDDDDDDDDD ignórenme.
> 
> REGRESEEE PARA QUEDARMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!
> 
> O: Sasuke dejo que Iruka se le uniera ¿Qué creen que sucederá?
> 
> PDT: Cambiaran muchas cosas que sucederían en la línea Original del anime-manga. UvU para el bien de este fic. AJAKSJSKSDJ
> 
> PDT2: Lamento la larga demora; V;
> 
> PDT3: ¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?
> 
> Nos leemos en un rato con otra actualización
> 
> Dios sabrá cual será. XDDD
> 
> Nos leemos
> 
> 7u7 Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka sintió escalofríos al entrar en aquel escondite. Se preguntó sin poder evitarlo, cuantos escondites habia tenido en total Orochimaru, Naruto dormía en su espalda, y Sasuke estaba delante de ellos, guiándolos. No supo cuantos minutos se demoraron en llegar a la “habitación” que Sasuke quería, cuando llegaron se detuvieron. El Uchiha entro y el prefirió quedarse a fuera, no quería ser un extraño en la conversación.

—Sabía que eras tú—La voz de un chico sonó, Iruka pudo escucharlo perfectamente cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a una especie de vitrina de cristal llena de agua—El hecho de estés aquí, significa que has matado a Orochimaru.

—Si—Respondió con simpleza Sasuke, llevo su mano hasta su espada—Pero olvida eso, te sacare de ahí.

Un rápido corte, rompió el vidrio y el líquido trasparente comenzó a salir sin control alguno, Iruka desde la entrada observaba todo callado. Un cuerpo pareció formare a pesar de que el líquido aún se encontraba en el suelo—Al fin libre, Gracias Sasuke.

Sasuke mantenía aun su mirada fija en la vitrina de cristal—Suigetsu, tú eres el primero—Expreso, sin ánimo, sin nada. —Ven conmigo—Murmuro ahora mirándole ladeadamente.

— ¿Yo, primero?—Suigetsu poco a poco fue saliendo del agua, su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo— ¿entonces hay otros?—pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Dónde está el rubio?—pregunto, y se volteo, sus ojos miraron a Iruka, y luego se enfocaron en el dormido Naruto. —Oh, vaya.

—Dos mas—Sasuke se volteo completamente, sin mostrar alegría, o enojo. Suigetsu nunca entendería como era que ese cabrán lograba control sus expresiones—Me llevare a Juugo de la guarida del Norte y a Karin de la guarida del sur.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?—Pregunto volteándose para ver a Sasuke—Karin es una perra.

—¿Qué pasa?—Sasuke le observo impasible.

Suigetsu negó, —Nada, simplemente no me agradan. No puedo llevarme bien con ellos o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. —La mirada de Sasuke estaba sobre él—Claro, me elegiste a mí, pero me pregunto acerca de elegir a esos dos, Sasuke.

Iruka trago ruidoso al escucharlo.

—Basta de hablar tanto, Ponte tu ropa—Pidió Sasuke cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. — comenzó a caminar—Andando.

Suigetsu comenzó a reír con fuerza al escucharle—Dándome ordenes como una persona importante ¿Eh?—su cuerpo desapareció, y Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. Suigetsu apareció segundos después junto a Sasuke, con sus dedos hizo una especie de Pistola apuntando a la cabeza de este—Déjame aclarar la relación entre tú y yo. —Murmuro— ¿Si?

Sasuke no respondió.

—Lo siento, pero tú elegiste rescatarme, nunca dije nada acerca de seguirte. Solo porque derrotaste a Orochimaru no te hace mejor que yo—Le dijo, Sasuke ladeo la vista para verlo—Todos iban tras él, tú eras la mascota de Orochimaru, así que no fuiste aprisionado y te quedaste a su lado. Tenías más posibilidades de matarlo que el resto de nosotros.

Sasuke no respondió, su mirada fría seguía sobre la de Suigetsu, Iruka sentía que en cualquier momento una pelea estallaría. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía que decir.

Suigetsu entonces rio, y se alejó levemente de Sasuke—Te tengo, solo bromeaba—Dijo. —pero te acabo de dejar ir, así que eso nos pone igualados. Estoy libre por fin, así que hare lo que me plazca.

—Ya veo—respondió Sasuke, acercándose a Iruka y Naruto.

Iruka soltó un suspiro, con alivio.

*******************

Suigetsu comenzó nadar sobre un enorme charco del camino, este parecía no tener fondo. — ¿Quién es él?—Pregunto cuando Sasuke se cercaba junto a su antiguo Cense y Naruto.

Sasuke no respondió.

—Soy Iruka, fui profesor en la Academia Ninja cuando Sasuke y Naruto eran pequeños—Dijo presentante, como pudo hizo una leve inclinación, Naruto que ahora estaba despierto le saco la lengua al peli gris.

—HAHAHAHA—Suigetsu rio con fuerza al escuchar aquello, continuo nadando con frescura disfrutando de sus primeros momento de libertad— ¿Sasuke era un buen estudiante?

—El mejor de todos—expresó Iruka, pasando sobre el Charco.

Suigetsu bufo.

— ¿Yo también lo era, Sensei?—Preguntó Naruto con ilusión.

—Eras el peor de todos—Confeso Iruka, Naruto enrojeció de vergüenza, y con alegría sonrió al ver su expresión. Lo habia extrañado tanto—No te pongas así, luego mejoraste bastante.

Naruto suspiro—Me gustaría recordar todo—murmuró con decepción sobre la espalda de Iruka.

Iruka guardo silencio al escucharle, aun no habia formulado esa pregunta ¿Naruto habia perdido la memoria en un accidente? ¿O Sasuke habia hecho algo para borrarla? En algún momento lo haría.

—Por cierto…—Suigetsu hablo ahora dirigiéndose a Sasuke—¿Era tu equipo no? el que derroto a mi gran predecesor, Momochi Zabuza ¿Qué fue lo paso con su espada, la espada del verdugo?—Pregunto—Hagamos esto—propuso en voz alta a todo el grupo—Si me ayudas a conseguir la espada y tomo posesión de ella, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.

Sasuke le miro y retomo sus pasos—Ponte ropa.

*********************

**“El gran puente Naruto”**

— ¡Tiene mi nombre!—Naruto chillo de alegría sobre la espalda de Iruka, contemplando el inicio del puente que estaba frente a ellos.

Sasuke observo también el nombre, sonrió levemente al llenarse de recuerdos, la lucha con Zabuca y Haku, los matones de Gato…—Hmmm.

—Que nombre más raro—Suigetsu se burló de Naruto, para hacerlo rabiar. Seguía sin entender porque Sasuke mantenía el sello activaría, ¿acaso termina que el cabeza hueca escapara? Lo dudaba, Naruto no sabía ni siquiera donde estaban.

—¿Sabes porque se llama, así?—Preguntó Iruka al rubio que llevaba en su espalda, Naruto negó—Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y tu escoltaron al constructor del puente, Zabuza habia sido contrato para asesinarlo, y ustedes lo protegieron, al final, Tazuna, el constructor, lo nombre así en tu honor.

— ¿E-enserio?—Los ojos de Naruto brillaron emocionados al escuchar eso—¡Ja! ¡Estoy es genial, de veras!—Si hubiera podido, hubiera bailado, le saco la lengua a Suigetsu con superiora. —Un puente en mi honor.

—Pronto se caerá, al igual que tu estupidez. —Dijo Suigetsu.

Naruto rodó los ojos y estiro su mano para jalar la oreja de Suigetsu.

— ¡Ey! Nooo—Suigetsu chillo, y trato de apartarse pero no pudo—¡Sasuke! ¡Dile que me suelte! ¡Sasuke! Me dueleeeeeee ¡Suéltame idiota!

Naruto rio y sin hacerle caso siguió.

Iruka soltó un suspiro—Ambos aparecen un par de niños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Año nuevo, vida nueva.  
> Al pedo, actualizo el año que viene. JKAJAAJA  
> :c sé que el chiste ya está usado pero me gusta uvu  
> Tuve que leerme el fic pa saber por dónde carajos iba.  
> Lamento la demora.  
> Se acerca la batalla de Sasuke e Itachi ;v;  
> ¿Qué creen que sucederá?  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Prometido  
> ¡Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado!  
> si es asi, no olviden dejar su comentario  
> :D y si lo desean un Kudo!  
> BESOS!  
> ♥
> 
> PDT: Actualizaciones los lunes y jueves.  
> PDT2: ¡pueden seguir mi pagina en facebook Allenwalker249


End file.
